Dimitriladdin (Arthurrulez Style)
Arthurrulez's movie-spoof of Aladdin (1992). Cast: * Aladdin - Dimitri (Anastasia) * Jasmine - Anastasia * Genie - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Jafar - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Iago - Junior (Storks) * Abu - Skunk (Skunk Fu) * The Magic Carpet - Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) * Sultan - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) * Rajah - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * The Cave of Wonders as itself * Magic Lamp as Itself * Razoul - Captain of the Guards (Tangled) * Razoul's Henchmen - Royal Guards (Tangled) and Goons (Sleeping Beauty) * Peddler - Larry the Cucumber (Veggietales) * Gazeem the Thief - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) * Prince Achmed - Zach Varmitech (Wild Kratts) * Old Jafar - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Elephant Abu - Shep (George of the Jungle 1 and 2) * Woman at the Window - Mulan * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon), Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) & Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Muses (Hercules) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) * Necklace Man and Woman - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid), and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Fat Ugly Lady - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Two Hungry Children - Shanti and Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Pacha and Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Omar; Melon Seller - Arthur Read * Pot Seller - Binky (Arthur) * Nut Seller - Nigel Ratburn (Arthur) * Necklace Seller - Bonkers * Fish Seller - Jacquimo (from Don Bluth's Thumbelina) * Fire Eater - Rango * Boy wanting an apple - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Farouk; Apple Seller - Brain (Arthur) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - B-Dawg (Air Buddies) * Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Dragon Genie - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Sheep Genie - Shaun (Wallace and Gromit:A Close Shave/Shaun the Sheep) * Camel Abu - Camel (The Prince of Egypt) * Horse Abu - Samson (Sleeping Beauty) * Duck Abu - Serge (Open Season) * Ostrich Abu - Mbuni (The Lion Guard) * Turtle Abu - Speed (The Swan Princess) * Car Abu - Sheriff (Cars) * Old Man Genie - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Little Boy Genie - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Fat Man Genie - Owen (Total Drama) * 75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Garrett (Quest for Camelot) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Chickens (Chicken Run) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorillas (The Lion Guard) and Hippos (Zambezia) * Leopard Genie - Sabor (Tarzan) * Goat Genie - The Goat (The Black Cauldron) * Harem Genie - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Apes (Lady and The Tramp) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (The Jungle Book) * Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Bears and Lions - Little John (Robin Hood) and Mufasa (The Lion King) * Brass Bands - Horn Blowers (Sleeping Beauty) * 40 Fakirs - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Cooks and Bakers - Spongebob Cooking (Spongebob Squarepants) *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Birds (Rio) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Fozzie Bear (Muppets) * Super-Spy Genie - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) * Teacher Genie - Anger (Inside Out) * Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) * Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Submarine Genie - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * One of Flamingos - Yo-Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) * Giant Genie - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) * Rajah as Cub - Cub Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) * Abu as Toy - Toy Skunk * The Camel - Reginald (Jonah:A Veggietales Movie) * Snake Jafar - Wrecker (Heavy Weapon) * Cheerleader Genies - Various Cheerleaders and Bonnie Rockwaller (Kim Possible) * Genie Jafar - Rasputin (Anastasia) Movie Used: *Aladdin Clips from TV Shows & Movies *Sleeping Beauty *Anastasia *Adventures of Gummi Bears *Aladdin (TV Series) *Robin Hood *Storks *Wild Kratts *Bonkers *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Kim Possible *Skunk Fu *Rio *Pinocchio *The Little Mermaid *The Black Cauldron *Tarzan *Dumbo *The Brave Little Toaster *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow your Dreams *Cars *The Lion Guard *Open Season *Wander Over Yonder *Toy Story 2 *The Muppets *Shaun the Sheep *Wallace & Gromit:A Close Shave *Oliver & Company *Pete's Dragon *Inside Out *The Three Caballeros *Fantasia 2000 *Arthur *The Emperor's New Groove *Air Buddies *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Swan Princess *The Powerpuff Girls *Spongebob Squarepants *The Prince of Egypt *Open Season *Rango *Veggietales *Thumbelina *The Rescuers Down Under *Jungle Cubs *The Return of Jafar *Tangled *Jonah:A Veggietales Movie *Quest for Camelot *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs *Total Drama *Chicken Run *Zambezia *George of the Jungle 1 and 2 *Lady and The Tramp Category:Arthurrulez Category:Anastasia Pictures Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs